Jungle De Ikou - Happening Seven: Akushu
by Uncle Sporkums
Summary: When a flood of evil kappas wage a war against Tokyo, their combined force may even be too much for Mii, Ongo and Rongo. Until our heroes receive help from an unexpected source.


It was one of those summer afternoons made for romance. With the bright white sun letting down rays of shimmering light that danced along the small, lapping waves of the lake near the clearing. Sure enough, two high school students had decided to take advantage of the weather and were sitting beneath the inviting shade of a nearby oak tree, their arms around each other's shoulders as they took in their beautiful surroundings.

The girl, with long black hair, her head resting on her boyfriend's shoulder, blushed as she remarked with a romantic sigh "Oh, Naoki, isn't it gorgeous?"

The boy, a quite athletic looking young man with tight and curly brown hair, leaned his mouth next to her ear and whispered with the greatest sincerity "It pales in comparison to you, Momoka."

The two lovers then leaned forward toward each other for a kiss, both blusing deeply, they could feel their significan other's panting breath as they were about to lock lips.

[PPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHTTTTTT] Came a loud, rude noise that jolted the couple away from each other with a start. They looked about for the source of the noise, when just then, one of the most foul stenches they had ever smelled assaulted their nostrils. It was like a cross between a decayed fish and undiluted sulphur! The two squeezed their noses and eyes shut as they gagged and coughed.

"Naoki! How could you?!" Momoka asked angrily as she attempted to open her watering eyes.

"It.. It wasn't me, Momo, I swear!" Naoki objected.

"Don't lie to me! There's no one else.." Momoka said in a huff, turning away from him, when there suddenly came the sound of a snapping twig.

"Uh.. Naoki.. What was th.." She began to ask, but never got to finish, as suddenly, as if being pulled by a speeding truck, was dragged with great speed towards the direction of the lake, screaming at the top of her lungs!

"MOMOKAAAA!" Naoki shouted in terror. Suddenly, there was the sound of malicious, high pitched, inhuman giggling behind him.. With tremendous hesitation, the schoolboy turned his head.. only to have his eyes widen in fright and from his mouth came a girlish scream that rivaled his lady love's!

The camera focused on the surly, potbellied Itsuki Kusanagi, standing in front of his newly restored shop/home, as newly as it could be restored, that is.. The screen, with the record symbol on it teetering up and down.

"Dammit, Takuma, hold the camera steady!" The grumpy patriarch shouted.

"I'm tryin'! I can't get you in focus!" His equally portly son's voice grumbled.

"Touch the damn adjustment switch!" Itsuki yelled, indicating with his fingers.

"Okay! Get off my back!" Takuma grumbled, the camera shifting its view to his sneakers as he searched for the switch's location.

"Takuma! Stop recording, you're wasting the battery!" Takuma's classmate Natsumi yelled off camera. "I have to give this back to Daddy by tonight!" She said aggresively as the camera focused on her cross expression.

"Give it a rest!" Takuma yelled.

"Rejoice in these images being captured. For these pictures are the essences of our very spirits which will go on long after.." The quiet, creepy whisper of Nami began to utter as Takuma shifted the view to her.

"SHUT UP!" Takuma, Natsumi and even Itsuki yelled.

Natsumi then made a grab for the camera, yelling "TAKUMA, GIVE ME THAT..."

There was suddenly an image of static, replaced once again, by Itsuki standing outside the shop, wearing a frightening and unnatural looking grin, attempting to appear as pleasant as possible, but only came off looking like a mental patient.

"Hi, neighbors!" He said, with a poor attempt at boyish enthusiasm, beginning his sales pitch. "Is that old vase gathering dust in your attic? That fuedal era sword proving a hazard around the house? Then bring 'em down to.." He flung his arm outwards towards the shop, with it's amatuerish looking sign "KUSANAGI ANTIQUES!" He announced boldly. "Where you sell us your rare treasured items, and we pay you big cash! Can't be done? Don't take my word for it!"

The shot then cut to Takuma holding a valuable looking small statue in one hand and a large wad of yen bills in the other. "I traded in this old statue, and got.. OOPS!" He began in a bland, dead voice, before accidentally dropping the statue to the ground with a great crash.

"DAMMIT, TAKUMA! I said not to let go!" Itsuki screamed from off camera.

"Hey, it was heavy! Don't have a cow!" Takuma retorted.

"THAT'S IT! You're askin' for it!" Itsuki growled running towards him.

"Bring it, old man!" Takuma yelled, putting his hands up in a boxing position

Suddenly, Natsumi shouted "WAIT!" Putting her hands up for attention.

Both father and son glowered at her.

"Uh, Mr. Kusanagi, why don't you let Takuma go on a little walk with Nami and I until you both calm down...? Please...?" She said nervously with her eyes closed and a sweat drop rolling down her cheek.

"Well.. Alright.. But don't be gone too long.. This commercial won't shoot itself!" Itsuki said somewhat relentingly.

"Like Hell! I never even wanted to... MMFFGGG!" Takuma started to object, before Natsumi clasped her hand around his mouth.

"Takuma! Let it go already!" Natsumi yelled.

"Y'know Takuma, that Natsumi sure has a good head on her shoulders! It would be a good idea to marry her when you grow up! She'll keep you out of a lot of trouble!" Itsuki lectured.

Both Natsumi and Takuma adopted deep red embarrassed blushes, and nervous expressions.

[Oh, Mr. Kusanagi, please don't embarrass me like that!] Natsumi grimaced in her thoughts.

"Often times, the truest of loves is found in.." Nami began in her usual quiet voice.

"OH, PIPE DOWN!" Natsumi and Takuma shouted in unison.

The wind blew gently through the reeds and cattails that surrounded the vast mirror-like lake as the three approached it.

"Okay, Takuma, what are we doing by the lake, anyway?" Natsumi griped.

Takuma giggled mischievously with a sinister grin and replied "This is where that Kappa attack was reported!"

"K-Kappa attack? Here?!" Natsumi asked with a start.

"Yeah! The newspaper said it happened yesterday afternoon! A couple of older kids were here making out, and they say a Kappa jumped out and tried to drag 'em in!" Takuma explained enthusiastically.

"WHAT?!" Natsumi exclaimed in horror.

"More and more creatures from an unusual realm shall make themselves known to us in a showing of defiance.." Nami began to impart in her hushed tone.

"Ah, What do you know?!" Takuma hollored at her.

"Psst! Natsumi!" Ongo, the wood spirit whispered from Natsumi's left earring. "What's a Kappa?"

Natsumi sighed, before explaining quietly "It's an Imp that lives in rivers and lakes and is usually a troublemaker.. Like another little imp I know!"

"Hey! Are you talkin' about me?!" Ongo yelled defensively.

"Don't talk about Master Ongo like that!" Rongo, the water spirit in the other earring objected.

"SHUT IT!" Natsumi shouted angrily.

"Hey, Natsumi! What are you talkin' to yourself for?" Takuma asked suspiciously.

Immediately, Natsumi blushed with shame and embarrassment. "Uh.. I.. I wasn't talking to myself! I was talking to you!" She yelled, pointing at Takuma.

"What?! I didn't say anything!" Takuma said defensively.

"Well.. That's in case you do!" Natsumi countered.

"It appears Natsumi is attempting to conceal her communicating with the otherwordly.." Nami said.

"Wha..?" Takuma asked in a confused manner.

"SHH! IXNAY, Nami!" Natsumi screamed in desperation.

Nami merely giggled.

"You know, Nami.. I think the reason Natsumi's acting so out of it is I think she's scared!" Takuma said, turning to Nami.

"What?!" Natsumi asked indignantly.

"Yeah.. Natsumi's scared of the Kappa!" Takuma taunted.

"Shut up, Takuma! I AM NOT!" Natsumi shouted.

"Oooh! They're coming to get you Natsumi!" Takuma said in a teasing voice, his hands reaching for Natsumi like claws.

"Takuma, you're asking for it!" Natsumi yelled back raising her arm in a fist.

Unbeknownst to the three of them, up from the depths of the lake emerged a shadowy image of a short, sqat creature with glowing red eyes! The being waddled its way through the reeds parting them as it stared at the kids malevolently.

Natsumi was now grabbing Takuma by the front of his shirt in a threatening manner, the two were growling at each other. Suddenly, Takuma began to sniff the air around him.

"Hey, something smells like fish.." He said.

"Gee, Takuma, we're next to a lake and you smell fish. What do you think it could be, dummy?" Natsumi lambasted.

"Don't call me a dummy, stupid!" Takuma roared.

"Nice comeback, idiot!" Natsumi spat.

"Y'know what? I don't need this!" Takuma yelled before stomping away to another side of the lake.

"I believe the mysterious Kappa are near.. Takuma has caught their scent.." Nami said softly, almost with a sense of anticipatory emotion.

"Nami, we're near a river, of course it's gonna smell like fish.." Natsumi answered a bit unsteadily, as if trying to convince herself.

"Damn Natsumi.. Thinks she knows everything.." Takuma sulked, several yards away, his arms crossed. Suddenly, the offending odor once again invaded his nostrils. "Huh?! What the?!" Suddenly, he felt a prescence next to him. "Look Natsumi, it's a little too late to apolog.. Huh?!" He said, beginning to turn around, only to see right before him, a two foot lime green kappa, dressed in a loincloth of seaweed! Its beak twisted in an evil grin! "AAAH! NATSU...URGGH!" Takuma attempted to scream out loud in fear, only to have the kappa's flippers closed tight around his neck, choking him!

"Honestly, Nami, I don't know why you believe those two saying kappas attacked those kids, they were probably drunk and mistook a frog for one." Natsumi said derisively.

"For many centuries, the surface and underwater worlds have been warring. The imbalance of this planet has thrown the battle into total anarchy.." Nami stated with her usual blank expression, making ridiculous mystical hand gestures.

Natsumi, completely ignorant to the protesting gurgling screams of Takuma being throttled by the kappa yards away, his face turning beet red, put her fingers to her chin and shut her eye in an introspective manner "But.. But now that I think about it.. There's been a lot of reports of Kappa attacks lately.. Surely not all those people in Tokyo can be crazy, right?"

"UH..UH.. Natsumi!" Nami said, her eyes wide with fright, showing a rare glimpse of emotion, tapping Natsumi rapidly on the shoulder.

"Not now, Nami. I'm thinking.." Natsumi replied brushing Nami's hand off, not even bothering to look behind her.

"Nat..Natsumi! Look!" Nami called out in a strangled whispering voice, pointing over Natsumi's shoulder.

The kappa, sensing this, released his grip around Takuma's throat and dove back into the lake. Takuma dropped to his knees, gasping for air, his hands around his neck.

Natsumi looked around to see this and a look of shock came across her face! She bolted over to Takuma's location, Nami minced behind her.

"TAKUMA! OH, TAKUMA! Are you alright?!" Natsumi asked in a concerned manner, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah.. I.. I guess.. It was a kappa.. Na.. Natsumi!" Takuma said inbetween pants of breath.

"What, Takuma? What?!" Natsumi demanded in a worried voice.

"The.. The kappa.. It tried to kill me!" He explained in a pained voice.

Natsumi's face registered a look of disbelief and fright. "Are you kidding? A real kappa?!" She asked.

"Yeah, Dammit! And if I get my hands on him! I'm gonna give him what he gave me!" Takuma shouted, rising back to his feet, and balling his hands into fists at his sides.

"Later, Takuma. We'd better get you to a hospital or something.." Natsumi said.

"Aw, I'm fine! Leave me alone!" Takuma objected.

"Many times women seek medical treatments for their mates as a way to.."

"CRAM IT, NAMI!" Natsumi and Takuma shouted.

Off in the reeds at the lake's edge, two more pairs of the evil kappas eyes sat glowing like burning coals, one spoke to the other in a low, gurgling growl "Pappu, you'd better follow those children to the city.. Scope out for the invasion.."

"Okay, Kizu.. Want me ta bring back any womenz?" Papu answered in a giddy voice.

"Any kind you can find, I suppose. The King wants a little.. Hm.. Variety..." Kizu concluded with a sinister whisper.

"Really? A kappa attacked Takuma?" Fuyuhiko, Natsumi's handsome father asked in a concerned voice. Sitting up from his reclining position on the family's living room.

"Yeah, I couldn't see it, but he swore one strangled him while our backs were turned." Natsumi explained.

"Hmm.. That seems to confirm all those reports of attacks around bodies of water.." Fuyuhiko responded introspectively, rubbing his chin.

"Oh, dear! How terrible.." Haruka, Natsumi's mother said in an apprehensive voice.

"Say, darling, weren't you attacked by a kappa when you were a teenager?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"Huh?! You were, Mom?" Natsumi asked with surprise, looking over at her.

Haruka shuddered for several moments, before beginning to speak in a quiet voice. "It's.. It's not something I like to talk about.. I was about sixteen, and it was a particularly hot summer. My friends and I decided to walk down to the lake for a little swim. Our parents had warned us that we were forbidden to do so, as there were reported to have been kappa attacks in that area. Naturally, being young, we disobeyed. We were having fun, horsing around, and all. At one point, I took a particularly deep dive. As I attempted to surface, something grabbed my ankle and began to yank it down!"

Natsumi began to adopt a worrisome expression.

Haruka continued "The strength was incredible and I panicked almost immediately! I almost knew immediately what it could have been and I regretted not listening to my parents.. I felt my oxygen running out as I reached down to remove the kappa's flipper from my ankle. I could see his angry red eyes glowing at me from the lake bed. Just as I thought I was done for, my friends, sensing that something was wrong, dove in, and located me, then, they hooked their hands under my arms, and engaged the kappa in a game of tug-of-war, during which I lost conciousness."

"Oh, Mom..!" Natsumi exclaimed sadly, tears forming in her eyes.

"When I came to, one of my friends was giving me CPR and we swore from that day that we would never swim in that lake again. So Natsumi, dear, I'd like you to please stay away from that lake. Its too dangerous, and we couldn't bear the thought of loosing you!" Haruka said, taking hold of her daughters shoulders.

Natsumi nodded obiediently "Alright, Mom, I promise." She said quietly, before rushing upstairs.

"Poor thing.." Fuyuhiko remarked.

"I hope I didn't scare her too much." Haruka said in a troubled voice.

Up in her room, Natsumi sat on her bed with an uneasy expression. "Something feels wrong.. It's like somehow those kappa are going to try something really bad, and I'm not sure what it is.." She said.

Ongo and Rongo lept from her earrings and Ongo walked over, taking Natsumi's arm to comfort her. "Don't worry, Natsumi. I'm sure everything's okay."

Natsumi simply looked over at him with a sinister expression, her eyes glowing maleavolently under a shadow "Don't..Touch..Me.." She whispered angrily.

"Uh..O..Okay.." Ongo giggled nervously, slowly backing away.

"Honestly, Master Ongo, I don't know how you can put up with a woman so hot tempered like that, when you can have someone like me, who's always sweet to you." Rongo said, and after a moment began violently shaking him by the shoulders " Master Ongo..? ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" She shrieked.

"Why me..?" Ongo muttered.

That night, as the crickets and frogs engaged in their usual chorus along the darkened lake, along with the illuminated rear-ends of the fireflies, the shore of the lake was now illuminated by the thousands of pairs of burning red eyes of little squat silhouettes standing at attention like midget soldiers.

All of a sudden, the silhouette of a kappa who was much taller and larger, about four feet tall, a tall crown-like object atop his head marched before the front row to adress his legion of followers.

"FELLOW KAPPA!" He announced loudly in a loud, sinister voice that sounded as though he were gargling with water at the same time. "We have stood idly by for too long, picking at crumbs we recieve from the humans that tresspass on our territory! Now is the time we even the score! We shall travel to man's world, looting and pillaging all that we possibly can! We shall make it known that we are not a myth, but a force to be reckoned with!"

The kappa army cheered in response, throwing their hands up. It sounded like one of the most disturbing things on Earth.

"Now, do any of my brave followers have any questions before we proceed?" The King kappa asked.

Almost instantly, the silouhetted arm of a kappa shot up eagerly, as though he were a human child in a classroom.

"Yes, Chikan." The King said, pointing to him.

The kappa, who's eyes were much larger and bulging in their sockets with a sort of Peter Lorre quality, giggled uncontrollably, drool pouring from his beak like a drinking fountain, before speaking. "Your.. Your Majesty, may we obscond with as many pairs of girls' panties as we can?" Before resuming his fit of psychotic tittering.

"Er.. Yes, I suppose.. Whatever loot you shall like to take with you.." The King replied somewhat annoyed.

Another kappa's arm shot up.

"Go ahead, Debu." The King acknowleged.

A rather corpulant female kappa with equally plump bosoms tied in a grass brassire began to speak with girlish eagerness. "How about taking some good looking men back to the lake with us?!"

"Only ONE! You remember what happened to the last group of men you tried to bring back!" The King reprimanded.

"How was I supposed to know they couldn't breathe underwater?" Debu replied defensively.

Suddenly, more and more kappa began to speak out of turn.

"Could I bring lots of Unadon?" A rail thin kappa with an oversized beak asked.

"How about some pimple cream?" Kizu, a kappa covered head to flipper in large ugly blemishes asked.

"A good health care plan?" Pappu, a gruff kappa with one closed eye with a scar over it, asked in a sweet voice.

"ENOUGH!" The king Kappa shouted in a throaty, echoing tone. The subjects were obiediantly silent. "This is an attack, not a shopping trip! Now, kappa, onward to CONQUEST!" He ordered like a General of old, and with that, the legion of water imps let out an unearthly hooting noise like some tribal chant, before marching away from the forest, towards the mainland in a waddling fashion.

"Bye Dad! Bye Mom!" Natsumi shouted as she gleefully raced out of her house and through her neighborhood at such a speed that it was as if she were propelled by a race car engine. She had her backpack on her back and a bag in her hand that contained her swimsuit. She was dressed in a dark blue tank top and a bright yellow skirt that fluttured around as she propelled herself down the streets like a human motorcycle.

"Hey, Natsumi. You seem really happy today! You were real grumpy yesterday!" Ongo observed from her left earring.

"I know! I'm FINALLY going to be able to go back to my swimming lessons again!" Natsumi cheerfully responded.

"Oh, really? Your period's finished?" Ongo asked innocently.

[SKKRRREEECH] Natsumi skidded on her heels with the sound of a car's brakes, friction smoke rising from her black shoes. "GRRRR! WHAT?!" She growled. Then, with an almost blinding amount of speed, using her thumb and forefinger , pummelled the earring that held him like a speed bag.

"Uuugghhh! I think I'm gonna be sick!" Ongo moaned.

"Natsumi, leave my Master Ongo alone!" Rongo, in Natsumi's right earring objected angrily.

"He's the one who brought it up, so quiet down!" Natsumi shouted back, before taking off again.

[FWEEET] "Alright, everybody! Line up!" Coach Mamimi, a very fit and attractive, yet quite masculine young woman dressed in a form fitting swimsuit ordered with a shrill blast on her whistle.

The students, all dressed in their own swimsuits and caps hurridly lined up one by one in a single file formation like a miniature battalion outside the massive outdoor pool, standing casually, some boys in the group goofing off.

"Aright, knock it off!" Mamimi ordered, walking along the row of kids like a Drill Sargeant. "Now, today's lesson is going to be the backstroke.. If executed correctly, it proves to be a graceful, skillful bit of.. TAKUMA!" Mitsuko roared.

Takuma, his chubby frame squeezed into a rather ill-fitting pair of dark blue trunks was focused on the outline of an attractive student's buttocks in her one piece swimsuit with a wide-eyed expression, breathing heavily.

Instantly, Coach Mamimi yanked Takuma off the ground by his ear, stretching it to a painful looking length!

"YAAARRGH! LET GO OF MY EAR!" Takuma squealed in pain.

"You perverted little brat! I ought to suspend you for this!" Mamimi reprimanded, gritting her teeth. Before composing herself with a deep sigh and dropping the boy to the ground uncerimoniously. "Anyway, let us continue with the lesson.." She began to continue, before switching a suspicious gaze to Natsumi and the strange triple skull necklace hanging off her shoulders. "Natsumi! I said ALL jewelery MUST be removed prior to entering the pool area, young lady!" She scolded, wagging her finger in Natsumi's face.

"Uh..I..Uh.. I just had trouble getting it off!" Natsumi stammered nervously, scratching the back of her head.

"Well, let's just see if I can help you!" Mamimi said in a surly fashion as she reached for the magical artifact.

"AH!" Natsumi yelped in protest, beginning to inch away. [Oh, no! If she tries to take it off, I'll become a human lightning rod!] She thought with fright, breaking out in a cold sweat

"Coach Mamimi, could we please get along with the lesson?" Manami Izumikawa, the class President and the teacher's pet called out in an aggrevated voice.

"Why, yes, Manami! We shall!" Mamimi called out in a cheerful voice, before turning back to Natsumi with a scowl. "You will stay OUT of the pool until you remove that necklace!"

As she walked to another section of the class, Natsumi heaved a sigh of relief. She was safe, for now..

"Coach Mamimi, may I please go first to show the class how it's done?" Manami asked in a cocky manner.

"Why yes, you may!" Mamimi replied with a cheerful smile.

[Brownnosing little..] Natsumi grumbled in her thoughts.

With the most graceful of finesse, Manami waltzed to the starting point, and taking a diving pose.. Promptly and clumsily slipped on the moist ground, collapsing into the water with a squeal of surprise.

The gales of laughter coming from the class were nearly deafening.

Manami coughed and sputtered as she surfaced. "Stop laughing!" She yelled in embarrassment.

"Alright, quiet down!" Coach Mamimi shouted over the children, which quickly shut them up.

As Manami struggled her way out of the pool, Mamimi donned her goggles and announced "Alright! Now, I'm going to show you all the proper way to execute the backstroke!" She then approached the pool's edge, and performed the textbook swan dive of an Olympic swimming champ. Surfacing, Mamimi then positioned herself and began "All right, now the first thing you do is.."

Suddenly, from off to the side, a short squat silhouette lept into the water, causing a large splash, surprising everyone!

"Alright! Who's doing cannonballs while I'm trying to teach?!" Mamimi shouted out in an aggrevated voice. Then, in an instant, she was suddenly sucked under!

The students gasped in shock. Seconds later, Mamimi surfaced, choking and coughing up water, in between, shouting "HELP! HELP ME!" Then, from behind her, a hideous kappa, slime dripping from its birdlike beak, lept up and pushed her back under!

"AAAAH! A KAPPA!" Rin, another young student screamed in terror.

Then, with the rumbling of a dozen tiny feet, a wave of kappa swarmed up from the hill surrounding the pool, over the fence and towards the students! The children shrieked and raced off in terror!

"Nami!" Natsumi called out towards her friend as she raced towards her "We've got to.. Woaaah!" She tried to rally her, only to be grabbed from behind by Chikan, the bug eyed kappa!

"My, my, you are a pretty one!" He gurgled pyschotically

"Ugh! Let go! Let go of me!" Natsumi squealed as she struggled and swatted at him.

Takuma, given his girth, who had been lagging behind the rest, saw this, and in a moment of selfless action, cut away from the crowd, racing toward Natsumi with a look of righteous anger on his face!

"RRGH! Get offa her!" He yelled as he grabbed the kappa around the neck and wrenched him free, before slamming him to the ground in a takedown motion!

"AH! Takuma!" Natsumi exclaimed with surprise.

"Get that kid!" Pappu, the scarred kappa ordered, pointing his flipper.

Immediately, several more of the imps descended upon his vicinity.

"RUN, NATSUMI!" Takuma shouted.

Natsumi quickly obeyed with a deep blush, turning tail and running towards Nami. as she looked back, she saw the kappas tackle Takuma, overwhelming him! "Takuma!" Natsumi shouted. It went against every fiber of her young being not to turn back to assist him.

"The invasion has begun.. Our reckoning is here.." Nami quietly said, as she stood by in awe, with her usual vapid smile.

"Nami, will you shut it?! We've got to do something! Come on, I left my earrings in the locker room!" Natsumi shouted in a take charge fashion, pulling her friend by the arm into the nearby locker room as the students ran in another direction.

Once inside, Natsumi raced to her locker, scrambled for the combination and hurriedly opened it, snatching out her earrings and donning them!

Ongo and Rongo leaped out with almost lightning fast quickness, Ongo covering his lack of a nose, and Rongo looking as if she were about to vomit.

"Maaaan! It SMELLS in here!" Ongo complained. "When's the last time you washed your clothes?!"

"Oh, SHUT UP!" Natsumi roared, slapping him upside the head. "There's a big kappa attack going on! We've got to move!"

"Huh? Oh.. Uh.. Okay.." Ongo replied in confusion.

"Alright! Nami! Rongo! Ready?!" Natsumi said, turning to her friends.

The two nodded their heads affirmitively.

"Ongo?" Natsumi asked.

"Yeah?" Ongo asked enthusiastically.

"Take a nap!" She said tersely, slamming him back inside her locker.

"OW!" Ongo grunted in pain.

"Let's do this!" Natsumi shouted heroically. She then began tapping her bare foot rythmically against the tile floor, pumping her shoulder in time, before throwing her hands up in the sky to the crescendo of tribal drums. She began dancing about wildly, swinging her hips back and forth, chanting in a foreign tongue as an unearthly red glow filled the room.

Meanwhile, Nami placed her hands on her hips and began squatting rapidly, panting passionately.

Natsumi continued her perverted dance, rubbing and squeezing her breasts with an embarrassed expression. She then began thrusting her crotch back and forth with a sense of ferocity, moaning as a sense of heat overcame her.

Ongo, recovering from his injury, peered outside the locker just in time to see Natsumi shout orgasmically, sinking to the ground and grabbing her crotch as she threw her head back. He drooled with lust.

At that same time, drops of water fell from Nami's nether region, a fountain then gushed out from beneath her and enveloped her. Rongo lept toward her accordingly and the two fused into one!

Mii rose from the locker room floor, wiping sweat from her brow, her enormous breasts jiggling as she turned to Rongo, who was also rising to her feet.

"Alright! Time to go kappa hunting!" Mii called out to Rongo enthusiastically.

"Right behind you!" Rongo replied eagerly.

Mii then reached into the locker and yanked Ongo out by his neck, grunting "Come on, Ongo.." As the girls dashed out of the room.

The chaos around the pool was continuing. The wicked water imps continued to attack and harrass the kids, pulling on the girls' bathing suits, dunking the boys in the water. In particular, Takuma was being held down by all four limbs by four cackling kappas, with another standing over him.

"Heh! This human is rather plump!" One of the kappa holding him down, teased.

"You're not exactly a health nut yourself, lard ass!" Takuma yelled indignantly.

"Silence, human!" The standing kappa spat, slapping Takuma in the face with his flipper.

"Yowch! Damn freak!" Takuma yelped in pain as he continued to struggle.

"You know, that belly of his looks pretty ripe.. I bet if you jumped on it, it would pop!" Chikan, the large eyed kappa theorized with a devious expression, his pupils constricting in psychotic anticipation.

"Alright! BOMBS AWAY!" The standing kappa shouted as he backed up and took a running leap towards Takuma's stomach!

"NOOO!" The rotund boy shrieked in fear.

"NOT SO FAST, YOU TADPOLES!" Came the shout of an attractive woman's voice.

"Huh?!" Takuma and the kappa both said in confusion as they all looked up to see the wondrous image of Mii and Rongo's busty bodies illuminated dramatically against the white hot sun!

"MII! YOU'RE HERE!" Takuma called out with a joyful smile and a nipply gaze.

"That's right, I, the Flower Spirit Mii.." Mii, stepping into clear view, said, posing dramatically. Her breasts swaying and jiggling.

"And I, the Water Spirit, Rongo.." Rongo, doing the same, posed on Mii's opposite side, her bosoms did a little mambo themselves.

"And I, the Wood.." Ongo shouted as he jumped up enthusiastically, only to have Mii palm him like a basketball back down to the ground!

"Shut up, Ongo!" Mii quickly reprimanded, before quickly adopting a confident expression.

"And we're gonna kick your butts!" The two girls shouted triumphantly, poised as they pointed in the kappas direction.

"YAAAY! MII! IT'S MII!" The children shouted with joy!

"Ahhh.. The Beauty.." One kappa mumbled lustfully, his eyes replaced by hearts.

"Never mind that! ATTACK!" The standing kappa shouted fiercly , pointing his flipper towards the girls.

The kappa gave a primitive, gurgling tribal war cry as they dropped the kids they were assaulting and charged towards Mii and Rongo, becoming a terrible, stinking green mass!

However, Mii simply looked over at Rongo and Ongo with a self-assured expression, asking "Ready, guys?!"

The two nodded their heads affirmitively. All three then raised their hands and shouted energetically "JUNGLE JUNGLE!"

There was a sudden gale of wind that rushed at the pool area with a hurricane force! The kids struggled to stay up, and the kappa all went airborne with screams of terror! Then, the wind suddenly slowed to a calm, and a shower of pink cherry blossom petals carressed down from the sky.

"YAAAY! Hooray for Mii!" The children cheered and rejoiced.

Mii could only nervously giggle and wave at her unknowing classmates with a big blush upon her face.

"Hmmph! Why does SHE always get all the attention?" Rongo huffed, crossing her arms against her large chest.

Suddenly, Takuma came running up to the girls shouting "Mii! Mii! It's me, Takuma!"

"Oh, no.." Mii muttered, with an aggrevated expression, resting her hand on her face.

"Mii! It's so good to see ya again! You really kicked some kappa ass!" Takuma exclaimed, jumping up and down in front of Mii, making fighting motions.

"Heh.. G.. Glad I could be of service.." Mii chuckled in a timid fashion. She then smiled warmly and toussled Takuma's hair saying "By the way, I saw how you rescued your friend Natsumi back there. That was very brave of you, Takuma.."

Takuma could only blush feverishly, his nose starting to bleed. "W..Well, yeah.. I.. I always help my friends out.." He stammered with a wide, goofy smile.

"I always help Mii out and she never thanks me.." Ongo complained with a jealous growl.

"Mii! I have something to tell you!" Manami shouted, rushing over to them.

"Uh.. Yes.. What is it, Manami?" Mii asked.

"Hey, you know my name!" Manami said joyously.

"Uh.. I.. uh.. know everyone's name.." Mii replied in a skittish manner, laughing nervously. [Whew! Almost got caught that time!] She thought.

"I wanted to let you know that before you showed up, the kappa said that they were planning a full-scale invasion of the city! You'd better get down there!" Manami reported in a fearful voice.

"HUH?! I.. I've gotta fight more of them..?" Mii asked, suddenly adopting a bewildered expression.

"Yes.. Please, Mii. Help us! All of us! We're counting on you!" Manami said earnestly, tears starting to form in her eyes, as she placed Mii's hand in hers.

The students and Coach Mamimi looked on with nervous expressions.

As she looked into the face of the haughty class President that sometimes annoyed her, Mii realized that she had a duty, an obligation to her classmates and the people of her city, to protect them from these threats. She adopted a look of boundless confidence on her face and said to Manami in a reassuring voice "Don't worry! We'll take care of these creeps!"

The children jumped for joy and cheered Mii's name once again!

"Ongo, Rongo, come on! We've got a job to do!" Mii ordered enthusiastically.

"Oh, all right.." Rongo replied bewilderdly, amazed at her rival's sudden burst of confidence. "Come on, Master Ongo!" She then said to her tiny fiance, as she dragged him along, persuing Mii.

"Mii! Wait! Wait for me!" Takuma shouted, chasing after the women. He then realized that he was still in his bathing suit and exclaimed "Whoa! Better get changed!"

[Ugh! That Takuma.. We may outrun him for now, but knowing how persistent he is, we can't avoid him..] Mii pondered wearily. She then thought in a troubled fashion [Dad, Mom, Please be alright..]

Back at Natsumi's house, Haruka was just getting a basket of piping hot laundry out of the dryer with a contended expresion. Just as she had set the somewhat heavy basket atop the machine, she was startled to see a kappa, his red eyes glowing demonically in the low light of the laundry room, sitting atop the washer!

"AH!" Haruka squeaked in fright, her eyes bulging out.

"Hello, babe! Keeping things clean?" The imp gurgled, flashing an evil grin, before leaning back on his haunches, preparing to leap at her!

Thinking quickly, Haruka grabbed a jug of liquid detergent from the top of the dryer, yanked off the top and with a terrified shriek, splashed the kappa right in the face just as he jumped to attack her!

The creature let out an unearthly squealing noise as it clawed at it's eyes, screaming "I can't see! I'm blind! I'm blind!"

With that, Haruka dashed to the living room where her husband relaxed on the couch, watching television, shouting "Dear! Dear! There's a kappa in the house! It tried to attack me!"

Fuyuhiko turned to his wife with a skeptical expression, taking hold of her arm, and saying in a calm, soothing voice "Now, now, dear, you're not making any sense. You know full well that kappa don't ever enter citys or suburban neighborhoods. You're seeing shadows.."

Suddenly, his voice trailed off as there was a graphic on the television which read "BREAKING NEWS!"

There suddenly came the image of a distressed looking news reporter huddled behind a building in what appeared to be a warzone with the caption "Downtown Tokyo".

"This is the scene in the city as the kappa assault is now well underway! The imps have apparently declared a full-scale assault on the human population! Fish markets being robbed of their entire inventory! Young women being attacked in the streets! Groceries stores being used as free buffets..!" The reporter tried to yell over the sound of the chaos, with shots of the little green creatures' debauchery going on throughout the city.

"Police and SDF forces that have been called in to intervene have proven helpless so far under the assault bombs of the kappas' flatulence! While tougher forces with gas masks attempt to move in, this reporter can only ask, MII, WHERE ARE YOU?!" The newsman continued to report, before crying out in desperation.

Fuyuhiko was only left with a dumbfounded expression, before saying quietly "Huh.. Imagine that.."

Just then, there was the sound of shattering glass and the couple turned in fear to see four more kappa break in through two of the living room windows!

"Sorry to barge in, but we were just in the neighborhood!" The kappa in front said in a sarcastically pleasant voice, before he and his bretheren began to advance on the couple.

Fuyuhiko protectively put his arm in front of his wife, instructing strongly "Haruka, get to safety!" Before taking a defensive position and ordering in a dramatic manner. "Alright, you little monsters, you want a piece of me?"

Suddenly, the lead kappa donned a chef's hat and a knife and fork, growling "Why yes.. Several, in fact!" Before racing towards him, cackling wildly.

Suddenly, Fuyuhiko's resolve turned to one of pitiful cowardice, as he started to inch away, mumbling "Now, now... I'm sure we can work this out in a.." He then stopped and bolted towards the direction his wife had, crying out in a high pitched voice, "Haruka! Wait for me!"

Mii gasped and panted as she just came to a stop just on the outskirts of the city, leaning up against a building to catch her breath. Her massive bosoms heaving.

Rongo, carrying a rather contended Ongo near her own breasts, floated down from the sky with an impatient expression. "Come on! You can't stop now! We're almost there!" She reprimanded.

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF! I can't fly, remember! And there's no water around this part of the city we can use!" Mii shot back in an aggrevated fashion. "And what's with not carrying me in this time?!"

"Okay, then! You drop a few pounds off of those ridiculous breasts that weigh me down, and I'll consider it!" Rongo screamed, the sharp canines in the back of her mouth very visible.

"HEY, BABE! You're not exactly flat-chested if you know what I mean, and are you calling me FAT?!" Mii screeched, adopting a mouthful of sharp teeth.

"Uh..Guys.." Ongo began to interject.

"SHUT UP!" Both girls screamed furiously at him.

"I'm just saying that slutty look of yours could use some toning down!" Rongo then yelled at Mii.

"Whattya expect from me?! I didn't ASK to look like.. HUH?!" Mii began to argue back, when all of a sudden, she looked to the side in surprise to see a semi-circle of devious looking kappas surrounding them!

"Mmm! I didn't know they made girls THIS sexy!" One said aloud, drooling pervertedly.

"Yeah, I wonder if they SCREAM as loud as the others!" Another, a woman's brassire hung over his head, said with a wide eyed look, his nose bleeding.

Mii just gave the small onlookers a bored, disinterested look, nonchalantly raised her arms and said "Jungle Jungle!" Immediately, the creeps flew shrieking into the sky!

"OKAY! Enough fooling around, Rongo! Let's get downtown!" Mii said authoritively, taking charge. Rongo nodded and the three dashed towards the mayhem ahead.

Itsuki Kusanagi sat behind the desk of his establishment, the bright, colorful banner proclaiming [GRAND RE-OPENING] was betrayed by Itsuki's cross demeanor, as he rested his chin on the palms of his hands. He stared around the empty main room, the antiquities on full inviting display, and no one seemed to be interested. Itsuki then heaved an aggrevated sigh.

"Damn this economy.." he muttered under his breath.

Suddenly, there came the sound as sweet as an angel's harp came to his ears.. The tinkling of the bell on his front door! A CUSTOMER! Itsuki quickly lept to his feet, corrected his slouching posture, sucking in his paunchy stomach and putting on his best "used goods salseman" grin.

Minutes passed.. Nothing. Not a sign of a customer. Itsuki reapplied his grumpy frown and let out his breath, infalting his pot belly once more. [Maybe they changed their minds..] He decided.

That's when he heard the soft, scurrying sounds amongst the far wall! Rapid, scurrying noises of multiple feet!

Itsuki's eyes bugged out of his head at the thought that crossed his mind. "RATS! NOT HERE! NOT TODAY!" He shouted with a mighy roar. With all the speed that was allotted him, he raced back to the back room, grabbed a hammer from his workbench and raced out to the main display room with it, frantically looking to and fro for the offending rodents, panting and mumbling to himself "No time for rat traps.. Got to take care of this quick.. Huh?!" He uttered as he saw in front of him the real cause of the scurrying.. Four menacing looking kappas stood between a large dresser and a small wooden side table with a retro looking lamp upon it. One kappa held a pricey looking vase, another an expensive looking glass statuette.

"So.. You've chosen to show your faces again.. I knew this day would come.." Itsuki growled with a sense of recognition as he glared in an intimidating fashion.

With sneers of taunting glee, the kappas made the motions that implied they were about to break or damage the items they had a hold of.

"DON'T YOU DARE..!" Itsuki began to bellow, only to have the kappa immediately spring into action. The kappa holding the vase threw it to the ground, shattering it into hundreds of pieces, the kappa holding the glass statue smashed it against the side table, which the other kappa kicked over, breaking the lamp upon it. And with a mischevious grin, the kappa near the dresser pushed it over, knocking one of the doors off!

"THAT'S IT, YOU LITTLE DEMONS! YOU'VE PISSED OFF THE WRONG GUY!" Itsuki screamed at the top of his lungs. racing to the far wall, he took a samurai sword that was hung there, unsheathed it, and raised it like Toshiro Mifune in a Kuroswa film with a hateful expression. The kappas immediately adopted a look of fright as the deranged shop owner charged at them with a war cry!

"AAAAHHHH!" A rather attractive woman, her blouse nearly torn off, screamed in terror as she was persued by three kappas with hungry looks in their eyes. In a nearby convieniance store, the scrawny young clerk cowered behind the counter as several of the creatures tore into the many snacks on the shelves, gulping soda and slushies straight from the nozzles. Store fronts were smashed through, and the little green beasts entered and absconded with female mannequins, lingerie, and anything vaguely erotic they could find. Police attempted to use water cannons which only seemed to serve as lawn sprinklers to the imps. Chaos seemed to be everywhere.

A rather young man had about four of the creatures holding him down on the pavement, each grabbing one of his limbs!

"Alright, guys, make a wish!" One of them announced in a giddy voice as they made motions to violently pull on them!

"NO! PLEASE, DON'T!" The man called out with fright, his voice starting to crack.

"NOT SO FAST, YOU LITTLE TOADS!" Came the sudden, defiant shout of a young woman's voice.

All involved turned to see the attractive forms of Mii and Rongo standing heroically in the middle of the street! Ongo stood besides the two, feeling impotent and ignored.

"ALRIGHT! IT'S MII! And... And.. THE OTHER SEXY GIRL!" The distressed male victim shouted out joyfully, before stammering at the lack of knowlege of Rongo's name.

Steam practically shot from Rongo's large elf ears at that. "MY NAME IS RONGO, YOU PATHETIC HUMAN! RONGO, THE WATER SPIRIT! I oughtta just let you get ripped apart!" She screeched, right before Mii clamped her hand over the irate spirit's mouth.

"Shh! Rongo!" Mii reprimanded, before once again adopting a dramatic pose, pointing in the kappas direction, her large bosoms jiggling with the motion. "You vile kappas have met your match! Now you face the wrath of Flower Spirit, Mii!" She announced with her best heroine series voice. She then looked over to a fuming Rongo, as if cuing her. "Well..?" She asked in an irritated voice, retaining her theatrical pose.

Rongo merely looked over at Mii with an annoyed expression, her arms crossed over her considerably sizeable breasts. "Oh, may I? You sure anyone will notice me?" She asked in a huff.

"UGH! Will you STOP ALREADY?! Cut the jealousy crap!" Mii screamed standing toe to toe against Rongo.

"Look! I'm not jealous! All I'm asking is that people at least know who I am!" Rongo fired back, getting in Mii's face, giving her a sour look.

"You don't see ME getting all upset that no one knows who I am!" Mii countered, pressing her large, boulbous breasts against Rongo's.

Meanwhile, the kappa that were holding the man down were looking lustfully at the two busty spirits. Even the victim couldn't help but glare lovingly.

"Oooh.. This is so hot!" A kappa with a particularly large top beak that looked like Jimmy Durante's nose.

"I'll betcha they start kissing soon!" Another kappa added.

"I hope so!" The male victim the kappa were torturing concurred.

"Quiet!" One of the kappas growled, kicking him in the head.

Ongo, who was looking back and forth between the arguing spirits and the kappa holding the man down. Finally, he grunted in an aggrevated fashion, slapped his hand on his face and said "That's it! If they're not gonna take care of this, I'll have to!" Before holding his spear forth in an aggresive manner and charging the kappas with a war cry!

What Ongo had miscalculated was given his diminuative size, even to a kappa, he only came up to the creatures chests. With a smug grin, one kappa stepped in front and extended one of his flippers to Ongo's forehead, holding him back like a bully in a high school hallway, as the shrimpy spirit flailed his spear around ineffectively.

"Oooh, stop! You're killing me!" The kappa mocked sarcastically. The other kappas joined in with their mean spirited guffaws.

"Grr! Damn my stature! Hey, you two! I could really use some help over here!" Ongo called out in an exasperated voice.

The two bickering beauties looked aside in with startled expression, before quickly returning to reality.

"Huh?! Oh, yeah!" Mii exclaimed, before quickly collecting herself, and looking over at Rongo with mild resentment. "Do you think we can do this together, this time?"

"Fine.." Rongo replied with a roll of her eyes.

With that, Mii once again adopted her dramatic pose and shook her large breasts. "Flower Spirit Mii!" Mii announced proudly.

"Spirit of Water, Rongo!" Rongo announced, striking an equally enticing pose, jiggling her own bountiful chest globes.

"And we're gonna kick butt! So watch out!" The pair concluded dramatically in unison.

From all around the chaotic scene, people and kappa alike froze in their tracks at the sound of this announcement. At the sight of Mii and Rongo, the people in the audience started cheering and chanting Mii's name! The kappas were spellbound at the sight of the ladies' deliciously buxom bodies. Mii acknowleged the overwhelmlingly positive attention with a blush and nervous wave.

Rongo quickly snapped Mii back into reality by smacking her on the shoulder "Mii, enough of this silliness! We must get these kappa out of the city!" She shouted.

"Yeah, alright!" Mii begrudgingly replied.

The two girls raised their arms in a choreographed manner. But before they could begin any sort of chant, Kizu, the blemished kappa screamed in an aroused manner "WOW! Would you look at the size of dem boobies!"

Pappu, the gruff imp with a scar aross his eye, drooling bucketfulls, shouted fiercly "DON'T JUST STAND THERE, KAPPAS! LET'S GET A PIECE!"

With that, a swarm of green water imps abandoned their current mode of terrorism, and raced towards the two well endowed spirits! With no time to react, Mii and Rongo suddenly had the slimy kappa army leap all over them! The perverted beasts grabbed their arms and legs, rode on their shoulders and lapped their wormlike tongues all over their massive breasts!

"AAAGGGH! GET OFF OF ME, YOU LITTLE MONSTERS!" Mii screamed in an embarrassed voice with a blush, as she swatted blindly at them.

"Mii! Don't just stand there! Use your magic!" Rongo, equally covered with the creatures, ordered.

"ALRIGHT!" Mii yelled resolutely. Then, despite the strain on her arms, she used every muscle to raise them, wildly shaking her massive mammaries back and forth and shouted "JUNGLE JUNGLE!"

With the glow of an unearthly light and a sudden violent gust of wind, the kappas, with horrified expressions on their hideous faces, went flying into the air like a bunch of green balloons!

There was a calamarous sound of cheering and shouting for joy from the citizens as the top heavy spirits smiled and waved back.

"Well, that was relatively easy!" Mii said with a cheerful expression, playfully flexing her bicep. "Those little pervs should've known better than to try to.."

At that, Mii stopped at the sight she expeirienced down the street. Approaching from deep downtown was a straight line of kappas walking all in a row. At the center, was a large, heavily obese, unusually tall kappa outfitted with a loincloth of bejewelled seaweed, a crown atop his head made of moss. His face was cruel and angry and twisted in a snarl. As he closely approached the area our heroes stood in, he stopped, looked around at the remains of the warzone around him, and announced in a gruff, gurgling voice "I AM AKUSHU, KING OF THIS KAPPA TRIBE! WHO IS THE ONE WHO DARES TO INTERRUPT OUR PLAN TO RAVAGE THIS CITY!"

The King sure lived up to his name, he smelled like a walking dumpster that had been left out in the sun on a hot day. Covering her nose, Mii still boldly walked out in front of him, her breasts jiggling up and down with each step, she glared down at him, and responded in an angry, nasal voice. "I am Mii, the Flower Spirit! Protector of this city! I've been teaching your little turds a lesson, and you should really invest in some deoderant, buddy!"

Akushu didn't say a thing. He just stood frozen with an amorous stare on his face, buckets of slimy drool emitted from his mouth.

"Eww.. What the Hell are you staring at?" Mii asked with a suspicious glare.

"TH.. THOSE.." The Kappa king moaned, pointing at Mii's massive jugs, his own eyes changed into large, tanned breasts. "They're the most beautiful things I've ever seen.." He droned on.

"UGH! Why is everyone and everyTHING in this city so pervy?!" Mii said through gritted teeth, steaming.

"My love.." Akushu said in a soft, yet hideous voice. "You are THE most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life!"

Mii wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue. "You're disgusting!"

Then, without warning, the large and gruesome kappa took hold of Mii's beautiful and delicate hand in his slimy, foul smelling flippers. He then dropped to one knee and looked lovingly into her eyes. He then uttered in a deep serious tone. "Beautiful spirit.. I beeseech you, if I withdraw my forces from this city, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

With that, Mii's head grew overly large with an outraged expression. "WHAAAT?! OF COURSE NOT, YOU FILTHY MONSTER! You're repulsive and you smell like dog crap! Besides, you will ALL leave when I use my magic to THROW you out!" Mii shouted the most resolutely she ever had. However, the vile Akushu simply took hold of Mii's tight and delicate red bra material that barely concealed her breasts and pulled her towards him, glaring lustfully towards her.

"Oh, but my dear, I don't think you have much say in this matter..." He said in a caddish way, licking his beak as if looking at a thick, juicy steak.

"The babe said NO, butthead!" Came the shout of a familiar young boy's angry voice. Mii, Ongo, Rongo, the kappas and the citizens all turned to see Takuma, now dressed in his average clothes, standing stallwartly in the middle of the street with an idignant expression as if he were a courageous knight.

"AH! Takuma!" Mii exclaimed in a surprised voice. [Oh no! Why did you have to show up?] She thought.

"Who in the Hell are you, kid?!" King Akushu gurgled, giving Takuma an angry look.

"I'm The Great Takuma, the guy who's gonna kick your green butt! No one's gonna marry Mii except Me!" Takuma boasted, just as boldly as ever. "Besides, I've been achin' to get even with you ugly puss bags for choking me!"

"Takuma, get out of here! Let me take care of this!" Mii shouted at her friend.

Takuma looked back at Mii in a serious, take charge fashion. "Mii, listen to me. This is about defending your honor! The honor of the most boobalicious babe in Japan!" He said in a stalwart, unmovable tone, before suddenly shifting into a goofy, love-starved look.

"Ta..Takuma.." Mii said with a hushed voice, her face nervous and bewildered with a blush.

Almost carelessly now, Akushu gruffly pushed Mii aside on her bottom, where she frowned in an insulted way. The growling hulk of a kappa stomped towards Takuma, until he stood right in front of him, standing eye to eye with him. "Alright, boy.. I accept your challenge! What do you propose?" He asked cold and decisively.

Takuma's face was now marked with beads of sweat, but he refused to be intimidated as he cleared his throat and glared back even fiercer at the evil King. "I challenge you to a sumo wrestling match!" He shouted fearlessly, poking Akushu in his pudgy green stomach.

The majority of the crowd gasped. "That boy's crazy!" "There's no way he'd win!" "That child has the courage of Kintarou!" "Ugh.. Can't we just let Mii handle this? At least SHE'S sexy!" Were the general mumblings of the crowd.

"Takuma, are you out of your mind?! Kappas are experts at sumo wrestling!" Mii called out in frustration.

Takuma simply looked over at the busty flower spirit and gave her a reassuring wink. Mii's face was frought with concern as she thought to herself [Oh, Takuma.. I really hope you know what you're doing..]

Akushu chuckled wickedly to himself and shook his head derisiveley at the boy's bold spirit. "Very well, child. Although, I must warn you, I'm quite the wrestler. What are the stakes?"

"If I win, you and your little twirps pick your green asses up and hit the road.. If you win.. You can marry Mii.." Takuma said with great reluctance.

"TAKUMA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Mii shrieked with a infuriated expression.

"I know what I'm doing, Mii! Don't worry, babe, I won't let anything happen to you! I'm not gonna lose no matter what!" Takuma said with the greatest of resolves.

Mii simply performed a facepalm. "Oh, I'm doomed.." She whined.

Then, without hesitation, Takuma began getting undressed, stripping to his briefs, and using a rubber band he had in his pocket, he ajusted his hair into a sumo-like bun. He then pulled the back of his underwear into the crack of his buttocks, and adopted a rather unsteady looking stance.

"Uh.. Was the whole undressing thing really nesscesary?" Mii wondered aloud with a timid, embarrassed expression.

"Hey, uh.. Anybody got any chalk?" Takuma asked of the crowd.

"I do!" A rather wimpy looking police officer said, holding up a reasonably big stick of chalk.

"Hurry up and make the ring, buddy! I've got a monster to beat!" Takuma ordered in a crass manner.

"Yes sir!" The Officer responded with absolute obedience. He then raced around the two, drawing out a perfectly symmetrical sumo ring around the two on the asphalt street. Before making his retreat in a rather cowardly manner.

The job done, Takuma and Akushu then squatted in the waiting position on opposite sides of the circle and stared intently at each other with stone-cold expressions, psyching each other out.

The cityscape was so quiet that you could hear a fly break wind. Everyone in the crowd held their breath as they stared at the two combatants about to collide in this fateful match. Mii dug her fingernails into her palms, her teeth on edge as her heart fluttered with the rythym of a jackhammer. [C'MON, TAKUMA! WIN THIS! FOR MY SAKE..WIN!] She thought with intense fervor.

With a sudden lightning fast strike, Akushu was up on his haunches, charging at Takuma! Takuma charged back and the two slammed into each other, locking hands, pushing against each others weight and snarling with effort at each other!

The crowd began to wildly cheer words of encouragement to Takuma. The kappa army cheering for their boss, Debu, the rotund female, even sported a tight, ill-fitting cheerleader costume, waving pom-poms.

"Come on, Takuma! GO!" Mii called out enthusiastically, wildly shaking her massive breasts up and down.

Takuma just happened to glance over at this sight and was immediately overcome with lustful emotions. "Ohhhh, Miiii!" He moaned with glazed eyes and a nosebleed.

Smiling fiecly, Akushu saw his chance and kneed Takuma in the stomach, causing him to double over, then, pushed him all the way to the edge of the chalk circle, stopped only by Takuma suddenly applying his heels to the pavement.

"TAKUMA!" Mii shouted in fear, her eyes wide with fear.

Akushu chuckled fatly, continuing to push a struggling Takuma over the edge. "You see, boy? I told you I was an expert! There's no way you can win! Give in now!" He gloated.

Rongo, also witnessing this, instinctively hugged Ongo right into the cleavage of her mammaries, causing him to struggle violently. "Ohhh, Master Ongo! That awful kappa is going to win!" She said with a concerned expression. "We've GOT to do something!" She then turned to Mii and called out "Mii! Don't just stand there like a moron! Use those slutty breasts for something useful for a change!"

Mii glared back at Rongo with severe agitation. "Don't you think I'm trying?!" She yelled back cattily. She then concentrated with a worrisome, introspective look. (Old Man, I really need you to help me out here!) She thought.

Sure enough, the image of the hideous, bug eyed face of Ahem appeared before her. "There's no time, Mii! In order for your friend to succeed, you must transfer some of your power to him!" He instructed.

"Fine! How do I do that?!" Mii demanded urgently.

"Quickly, grab your breasts with your hands and shake them vigorously, while extending your buttocks and wiggling them, chanting "Umba Bumba, Todada Todada!" HURRY!" The lecherous spirit prompted, before disappearing.

"UGH! WHY do these dances all have to be so PERVY?!" Mii groaned aloud, before vigorously jumping into the instructed erotic dance with little hesitation, chanting "UMBA BUMBA, TODADA TODADA! UMBA BUMBA, TODADA TODADA!" in a sexual, breathy voice. Naturally, the crowd, human and kappa alike liked what they saw.

Suddenly, a strange, hot pink aura began outlining itself around her gyrating form, and at the same time, around a struggling Takuma as well! As Mii continued manually jiggling her generous bosoms and wiggling her butt with a heavily arousing rythym, Takuma suddenly seemed to recieve a massive power boost, as he, with a quite confident expression, began pushing the wicked kappa King back with little effort whatsoever!

"WHA.. WHAT?! WHAT IS GOING ON?! This is IMPOSSIBLE!" Akushu screamed with fear, as he shifted his grip to the waistband of Takuma's briefs to try to throw him off balance, which had no effect!

The cheering was now reaching a deafening pitch as Takuma now had Akushu at the edge of the circle!

In between her chanting and sexual dancing, Mii adopted an overjoyed expression! (YES! YES! IT'S WORKING! YOU CAN DO IT, TAKUMA!)

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I'M KING OF THE KAPPA, YOU'RE A MERE BOY!" Akushu protested shrilly and afraid for the first time.

"Yeah, well this mere boy just KICKED YOUR ASS!" Takuma yelled back before giving him a final, mighty shove that pushed Akushu out of the circle.. and pulled down Takuma's underwear..

The crowd didn't know whether to cheer or gasp, so they did a basic combination of both.

Rongo covered her mouth with an embarrassed "Oh, My!"

Mii, who had got quite an eyeful, didn't say anything at all, she merely blushed, had her pupils constrict in her wide bulging eyes, and faint dead away. Blood cascading from her nostrils!

"MII!" Takuma shouted with concern, quickly yanked his underwear back up and rushed to Mii's side, the crowd now felt compelled to cheer in full. The kappas rushed the opposite way toward their fallen leader.

Takuma pulled the top heavy upper torso of his hero from the ground in a desperate attempt to revive her, slapping her cheeks with the greatest of care. "Mii! Mii, please wake up!" He shouted.

Mii mumbled drowsily, before coming to, and looking with surprise at the boy holding her gently. "Ta.. Takuma..?" She asked.

"Oh, Mii! Did you see that? I did it, I won!" Takuma informed her, his face filled with affection.

(Ugh.. I was the one who HELPED you win..) Mii thought with irritation sinking in to her thoughts, before realizing. (Oh.. That's right.. I.. I saw..) Her ashamed and embarrassed blush returning.

"But Mii.. I couldn't have done it without you! You.. and THESE gave me the will to win!" Takuma exclaimed gratefully, sticking his head into Mii's cleavage.

"RRRGGGHH!" Mii growled with fury, about to pound him upside the head.

"I also did it FOR you, Mii.. I couldn't let you marry that ugly fat kappa! I Love you.." Takuma said in a gentle, muffled voice.

Mii stopped and thought.. Not only had he acted unselfishly in defending her here, but.. as her true self, Natsumi at the pool earlier.. Mii began to tear up as she was overcome with emotion. She took hold of the boy's face and brought it up to her's. Looking at him lovingly.. "Oh, Takuma.. You're so sweet.." Before giving him a sweet little smooch on one of his cheeks!

Takuma then became as frozen as a statue, unmoving and still, a hypnotized expression of loving stupidity on his face. Mii only stared back at him warmly.

"FOOL! I'm far from finished!" Came the angry shout of Akushu, being helped up by his subordinates. Mii and the crowd (save the still frozen Takuma) turned to see the evil King raise his flipper angrily. "I may not have been able to take Mii for myself, but I SHALL have this city!"

Mii, a dismissive attitude on her face, rose confidently and pointed defiantly at the kappas, shouting back. "Oh, no! You'll have NOTHING! Your reign of foul smelling terror is over!" She then turned to her two friends and called out "Ongo! Rongo!"

"Right!" They called out in unison.

Mii then adopted her familiar dancing position, shaking her breasts around wildly, her arms over her head, chanting "MARANBO MARANBO!"

"MARANBO MARANBO!" Ongo and Rongo answered. Dancing wildly themselves.

"MARANBO MARANBO!" Mii called out.

"MARANBO MARANBO!" Rongo and Ongo answered.

The three then raised their arms skywards and shouted at the tops of their lungs "JUNGLE JUNGLE!"

Then, there was an extremly powerful gust of wind blew through the area, sweeping the kappas straight off their feet and flinging them into the sky with a collective scream!

The crowd once again cheered Mii in appreciation, clapping their hands and chanting her name.

"Come on, guys! Let's Leave Takuma here to collect the thanks!" Mii shouted to her friends as they took off racing down the street. To the continual cheers and applause.

Natsumi, back in her own body, threw open the door to her home, kicking her shoes off with a cheerful expression. "I'm Home!" She called out. No answer. "Mom? Dad?" She asked in a concerned voice. As she rounded the corner into the hallway, she was confronted with the sight of her mother, an exhausted look on her face, her hair frayed and messy, panting furiously, she held a toilet plunger in her hand, which at the other end, was engulfed around a dead kappas face. Her father sat in a fetal position behind her, mumbling to himself.

"MOM! DAD! WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" Natsumi called out in surprise.

Haruka, trying to compose herself, attempted to comb some of her hair back into place. "Just a little uh.. Pest problem, dear.. You may not want to go into the bathroom for a while, honey. I'm still cleaning up.." She explained in her usual sugary sweet voice.

Natsumi could only stare blankly at the sight before her. A nervous look on her face. "Uh.. Looks like you got back at the kappas.." Natsumi said quietly with a timid giggle.

"Oh, yes! They just burst in all of a sudden! I had to do the best I could when they cornered your father and I in the bathroom. They even came back for Itsuki.. Uh.. I mean Mr. Kusanagi.. And attacked him at his shop! Can you believe that? After all this time?" Haruka explained as if she had just run into an old enemy of hers.

"Oh, no, Mom. It was a citywide problem.. I.. Wait.. What did you say again? Did you just call Takukma's Dad by his first name?" Natsumi asked suspicously.

"Why yes, dear! I forgot to tell you. When I was attacked by those kappas way back when, Mr. Kusanagi was one of the ones who pulled me out! You see, we were friends at the time and went to school together! He had a little bit of a crush on me, and I thought he was quite attractive as well. But then your father came along and that was that!" Haruka explained cheerfully.

"WHA..?! You used to date TAKUMA'S DAD?!" Natsumi asked with complete astonishment.

Haruka nervously giggled and blushed. "Why yes, darling.. In fact, if your father hadn't come along, he may have been your daddy!"

Natsumi's whole surroundings suddenly turned to glass and shattered. She pictured Itsuki and her mother standing beside each other lovingly and herself much fatter with Takuma's features and scowling face. "Mom.. Could you please hold me.. I think I'm gonna faint.." Natsumi mumbled catatonically before pitching forward on her face!

"Natsumi! Natsumi Darling!" Haruka called out as she rushed over and cradled her fallen daughter. "Natsumi... Dear, did you hurt yourself? Do you need a hot compress? Darling.. Honey, answer me! Natsumi!"

THE END 


End file.
